Silkwat Jenazad
Silcardo Jenazad is the Demon Fist God of''' Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists''' and former master to the deceased''' Radin Tidat Jihan. Background About thirty years before the start of the series, Jenazad took part in a war against a Western power, leading a guerilla unit on the front line. Having single-handedly saved his country from near-exinction, he rose to earn the name of Demon Fist God. Despite the fame he obtained, he grew uncomfortable with the steady and peaceful era he had unknowingly created. Seeking to restore his country to its war-torn time, he began to discreetly place conflict amongst his people so as to make use of his skills again. Furthermore, in his goal to grow ever stronger, he began having his subordinates fight and kill each other in the goal of making Silat progress. At some point in time he fought against Hayato Fūrinji, giving the Invincible Superman a difficult match, but the battle ended before a winner could be decided and the Elder had to leave due to his ship fixing to leave soon. He seems to be one of the more respected members of Yami as '''Sehrul Rahman addressed him as "Jenazad-dono", "dono" being an honorific between "san" and "sama" in level of respect. Personality Sadistic and amoral, Jenazad is a man who has become consumed by his fame in his country, truly believing himself to be a god among men and has no qualms about sacrificing people to further his own goals, even delighting in others suffering. Like other members of Yami he sees his martial arts style as the strongest and calls it "Supreme Silat". He is very strict with high expectations for his disciple and followers, well-known for cold-heartedly disposing those who fail him or are merely not to his liking, as seen when he causes an avalanche to bury Radin for not having killed Kenichi quickly enough. He is completely unconcerned about losing his disciple, boasting that he could easily train someone else to his level to replace him. When it comes to his own country and people, Jenazad has no care for them and has no problem in abandoning them when they are injured or killed. He is a very battle-loving person, as he kept wanting to step in and fight when he saw''' Sakaki battle Sehrul. Jenazad seemingly enjoys watching a good match, such as watching Hongo's and Sakaki's fight and Kenichi's and Miu's fight. He has a unique "kakakakaka" laugh and seems to have a strong liking for fruit; he is always seen eating fruit, even able to eat a pineapple without worrying about the sharp spines on it. He enjoys fruit as a way to quench his so-called thirst. According to '''Akira Hongō, Jenazad follows the way of the Demon, something not even Ryozanpaku or even Yami follows, further showing his heartlessness in battle. Also of note is that he has no qualms about going against both Ryozanpaku and Yami at the same time, claiming that Yami was merely a "temporary truce between masters". Jenazad seems to hold a grudge against Furinji Hayato, as shown when he tried to brainwash his granddaughter, she is still able to hold back in her fight with Kenichi. This hatred extends to Hayato's very bloodline, as he blames it for keeping her from being fully under his control. However, this may also have been due to the former comradeship of the disciples and his possible defeat at the hands of the Elder, upon which he wishes to take revenge on his granddaughter. Jenazad has also developed a dislike for Kenichi due to seeing Hayato in Kenichi and Kenichi being a reason that he can't completely control Miu. Appearance Jenazad is usually seen in Tidat clothes and a unique looking demon mask and has tan colored skin. Underneath his mask, he is a dark-skinned man with a narrow jaw-line and shoulder-length hair with bangs framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. Despite being of age similar to Hayato Furinji, his appearance is that of a young and handsome man in his early to mid 20s. However, only his face retains this youthful look while the rest of his body is more appropriately aged for a man of his years. These traits, as revealed in chapter 459, are due to the unique nature of his longevity techniques he has used on himself. Plot Overview He was first shown through a computer screen along with the other nine fist members in a meeting discussing their plans for war against Ryozanpaku, though his face is not seen. Later he is seen on the snowy mountains telling his disciple to dispose of Kenichi by any means necessary. During their fight, he was likely watching their fight from a distance and was getting furious as his disciple was losing as their fight dragged on. After Radin and Kenichi fell off the snow lift station, he appeared before them and announced his decision of disowning Radin as his disciple and caused an avalanche to bury them. Before leaving, he tells Radin that he is not worthy to learn the Supreme Silat and that his royal heritage is nothing compared to Jenazad's own status as a god: the Demon Fist God. Shortly after the Desperate Fight of Disciples tournament invasion, he was seen alongside the other One Shadow Nine Fist members discussing the problem with Ryozanpaku and the possible new leader for YOMI. He later decided to take Rachel Stanley as a candidate for his new disciple despite the fact that the green (referirng to color, not amateurity) of Lucha Libre is still strong within her, but considers the possibility of pulling that green out. Jenazad and Sehrul Rahman next shown about to fight Sakaki in a helicopter. Despite his bloodlust and desire to fight Sakaki, Jenazad is told by Sehrul to stay out of the fight since Yami's policy restricts them to one-on-one fights. Much later, he is watches the fight between Sakaki and Hongo and finally decides to take Miu on as a disciple by kidnapping her while the God Fist and Sakaki were busy with their death match, erasing her memories with his Amnesia Fist and bringing her aboard a plane. After the plane crashes, Miu is brought to a village and, unable to control her killing intent, tries to attack anyone who goes near her. Only after a few days pass is Jenazad able to calm her down. Jenazad then began to teach her Silat in hopes of gaining a new disciple. Noticing the arrival of Sakaki and Hongo, he and his followers left his village before Kenichi and the others arrived. He then returned to watch Miu (who he renamed Bulu) fight Kenichi to see how far she has come in her training and his brainwashing. While seeing how deep Kenichi is engraved in her life, he takes an unconscious Kenichi with Miu to another location and plans to have Miu fight him in a death match in hopes of having her kill the man she loves. As he watches the fight, he notes how Miu can still hold back despite his control on her. Jenazad, realizing that Miu's natural compassion was still holding her back from killing and being completely brainwashed, decided to take an alternate path by unleashing Pengulu Sankan, whose failed training resulted in him becoming a mindless killer, in hopes that he could pressure Miu enough to kill and become fully brainwashed. Kenichi yells at Jenazad, resolving to bring her back despite whatever plans he has for her. Jenazad merely laughes at the boy, stating he's going to die soon and commenting on his youth and Hayato's interest in him, but tells him to not preach what he can't do and just sit there and watch. With Sakaki and Hongo arriving to help save Kenichi and Miu, Jenazad, putting on his mask decides to fight them while stating to himself that he won't let them interfere with his disciple's final lesson. He arrives in front of Sakaki and Hongo and faces off with Hongo. There fight grows intense enough for them to go outside and destroy one of the towers. Battle Log 'Past Battles' vs Hayato (unknown, gave the elder a hard time) vs several Tidat warriors in a war (won) vs several UN solders (won) 'Present Battles' vs Miu Furinjii (won) vs Sakaki and Hongo (both heavily injured) (undecided) vs Hongo round 2 (ongoing) Abilities A living legend and hero of god-like status in his homeland who mastered all styles and techniques of Silat, both unarmed and weapons-based, Jenazad a undoubtedly a remarkable master-class fighter. Though yet to show his true strength, his skills are such that by purely using his specialty of Pencak Silat, he single-handedly changed the flow of his homeland's war and was the only known person with whom''' Hayato Fūrinji' himself admitted that he had a tough fight with. On top of that, he claims to be able to raise a disciple to Yomi's level in no time. Though unclear if he was boasting, the fact that he shows no hesitance in disposing of his fallen disciple may prove that he is not joking about his abilities to raise disciples. Another hint of his power is that he believes he is powerful enough to take on two extraordinary master-class fighters at the same time, such as Hongo and Sakaki. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''He is able to stand on the side of a tower with miminal effort while facing off against Hongo and move and even stand on his toes with little effort. Jenazad can even fight while on the side of the tower all the while not falling off and keeping Hongo on the defense for most of the fight. '''Enhanced Strength:' He has constantly shown remarkable strength and power. The strength of his blows can literary split the water in the swimming pool in two and is physically strong enough to nonchalantly plow through brick walls. He is able to launch shockwaves with his mere voice that can easily cause an alvalanche. He can destroy a tower where he and Hongo were fighting with minor effort. His toes are strong enough to allow him to stay on the side with ease and even keep up on the side of a tower without falling off with ease. Master Strategist and Tactician: Having lead a resistance force to successfully drive away an enemy army, Jenazad has proven himself a remarkable leader. Repeatedly, he has also shown himself to be a very crafty manipulator, using various unorthodox tactics to deceive and use his enemies to suit his needs. He is able to create a type of syrum to force Mui to fall under his control and carefully watch her growth with his medicine taking over. Enhanced Speed: Jenazad is capable of moving incredably fast as he is able to make 9 afterimages of his self with his great speed. The speed of his attacks are so great he can attack with his hands and feet at the same time. He's capable of moving along the side of a tower without falling off and able to still caue Hongo a difficult time. Techniques Amnesia Fist: Jenazad punches one fist on each side of his opponent's head simulatenously, knocking him/her unconsicous. This may be what Jenazad meant by removing the green (Lucha Libre) from Rachel Stanley. This is first seen used on Miu and is similar to Hayato's Shockwave of Forgetfulness. Penembakan Hasrat Membunuh (Literally: Shot (Penembakan) of the Intent (Hasrat) to Kill (Membunuh)): A killing intent emitted from Jenazad, which he can use to confuse the opponent into misunderstanding the killing intent that is emitted from him as someone else's. Serangan Harimau (Literally: Attack of the Tiger): A pouncing style Jenazad's first known disciple Jihan used against Kenichi. Juls combo: There are 18 style of juls. A combo performed hit's to the vulnerable areas such as the eyes, groin, etc Ja Touhan punchak Pohon: Treetop Drop Toundanan grintana!!: Ground spin kick Funhanchul pungun: Rear Crush Busaran Haririntal!!: Whirling Thunder Category:Yami Category:Master Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken